guitar_hero_fanmadefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Videojuegos de Guitar Hero lanzados en Nintendo DS
The Black Parade: Guitar Hero The Black Parade: Guitar Hero (conocido también como Guitar Hero: My Chemical Romance o The Black Parade DS) es un videojuego musical lanzado en marzo de 2007. Fue el primero en la serie de Guitar Hero en ser lanzado para la consola Nintendo DS, y también el primero en estar enfocado totalmente en una sola banda. Este juego venía incluído con la edición de vinilo del álbum The Black Parade de la banda My Chemical Romance. El cartucho venía en una pequeña bolsa de plastico y junto a este venía una de las primeras versiones del Guitar Hero Grip, el manual del juego, el manual del accesorio, y el folleto de seguridad que traen todos los juegos para DS. Este Grip tenía un diseño exclusivo con el logo de la banda arriba de este, salía un pequeño logo de Guitar Hero. Lista de canciones La lista de canciones consiste de 15 canciones de My Chemical Romance, de las cuales 13 son del recién salido álbum The Black Parade y 2 son del álbum Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. } ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Canción ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Intérprete(s) |- | The End/Dead! || My Chemical Romance |- | This is How I Disappear || My Chemical Romance |- | The Sharpest Lives || My Chemical Romance |- | Welcome to the Black Parade || My Chemical Romance |- | I Don't Love You || My Chemical Romance |- | House of Wolves|| My Chemical Romance |- | Cancer || My Chemical Romance |- | Mama || My Chemical Romance |- | Sleep || My Chemical Romance |- | Teenagers || My Chemical Romance |- | Disenchanted || My Chemical Romance |- | Famous Last Words/Blood || My Chemical Romance |- | Heaven Help Us || My Chemical Romance |- | Helena || My Chemical Romance |- | I'm Not Okay (I Promise) || My Chemical Romance |} Trivia * La canción Dead! también está presente en la versión para Xbox 360 de Guitar Hero II * Las canciones Teenagers, Famous Last Words y This is How I Disappear están disponible como contenido descargable en la versión para Xbox 360 de Guitar Hero II * La canción I'm Not Okay (I Promise) está presente también en Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, y las canciones Teenagers, Helena y Welcome to the Black Parade están disponibles como contenido descargable en este mismo juego. Guitar Hero: Legends of Rock Guitar Hero: Legends of Rock es un port de Guitar Hero III lanzado para la consola Nintendo DS, el 23 de octubre de 2007. El juego venía incluido en un paquete junto con el Guitar Grip, y un diseño completamente nuevo para este. Lista de canciones La lista de canciones consiste de 30 canciones provenientes de Guitar Hero III, su contenido descargable, y Guitar Hero: Aerosmith. } ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Song ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Artist ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Tier |- | Mississippi Queen || Mountain || 1. Garage Inc. |- | Ruby || Kaiser Chiefs || 1. Garage Inc. |- | Slow Ride || Foghat || 1. Garage Inc. |- | When You Were Young || The Killers || 1. Garage Inc. |- | Hard to Handle || The Black Crowes || 1. Garage Inc. |- | Sabotage || Beastie Boys || 2. Toni's Club |- | Dream Police || Cheap Trick || 2. Toni's Club |- | Jukebox Hero || Foreigner || 2. Toni's Club |- | Paranoid || Black Sabbath || 2. Toni's Club |- | Pretty Handsome Awkward || The Used || 2. Toni's Club |- | Black Magic Woman || Santana || 3. Town Parade |- | Prayer of the Refugee || Rise Against || 3. Town Parade |- | The Seeker || The Who || 3. Town Parade |- | Talk Dirty to Me || Poison || 3. Town Parade |- | My Name is Jonas || Weezer || 3. Town Parade |- | Rock You Like a Hurricane || Scorpions || 4. Philadelfia |- | Barracuda || Heart || 4. Philadelfia |- | Helicopter || Bloc Party || 4. Philadelfia |- | Welcome to the Jungle || Guns N' Roses || 4. Philadelfia |- | Pride and Joy || Stevie Ray Vaughan || 4. Philadelfia |- | Black Sunshine || White Zombie || 5. Detroit Rock City |- | Kool Thing || Sonic Youth || 5. Detroit Rock City |- | Even Flow || Pearl Jam || 5. Detroit Rock City |- | Peace of Mind || Boston || 5. Detroit Rock City |- | Stricken || Disturbed || 5. Detroit Rock City |- | Before I Forget || Slipknot || 6. New York City |- | Monsters || Matchbook Romance || 6. New York City |- | Cherub Rock || Smashing Pumpkins || 6. New York City |- | Cult of Personality || Living Colour || 6. New York City |- | F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X. || The Fall of Troy || 6. New York City |} Guitar Hero: World Tour DS } ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Song ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Artist |- | About a Girl (Unplugged) || Nirvana |- | American Woman || The Guess Who |- | Antisocial || Trust |- | Band on the Run || Wings |- | Beat It || Michael Jackson |- | Beautiful Disaster || 311 |- | Do It Again || Steely Dan |- | Escuela de Calor || Radio Futura |- | Everlong || Foo Fighters |- | Eye of the Tiger || Survivor |- | Float On || Modest Mouse |- | Go Your Own Way || Fleetwood Mac |- | Hot for Teacher || Van Halen |- | Kick Out the Jams || MC5 |- | L'Via L'Viaquez || The Mars Volta |- | Livin' on a Prayer || Bon Jovi |- | Love Spreads || The Stone Roses |- | Monsoon || Tokio Hotel |- | Mountain Song || Jane's Addiction |- | No Sleep Till Brooklyn || Beastie Boys |- | Our Truth || Lacuna Coil |- | Pull Me Under || Dream Theater |- | Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast) || Lostprophets |- | Scream Aim Fire || Bullet For My Valentine |- | Shiver || Coldplay |- | Some Might Say || Oasis |- | Sweet Home Alabama (Live) || Lynyrd Skynyrd |- | Today || Smashing Pumpkins |- | Trapped Under Ice || Metallica |- | Up Around the Bend || Creedence Clearwater Revival